


When You Wake

by titansatemysoul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ignoct Week, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: Noctis buzzes in anticipation, wide awake and yearning to begin.It takes just short of an hour to get Ignis to sleep, soothing him until he dozes off before Noctis disentangles the long limbs coiled with his, climbing over Ignis before he's disturbed. Noctis ghosts his lips over his back, nipping at his shoulder, waiting for a response. When it doesn’t come, he tries once more, this time on the nape of his neck, but again, he’s met with silence.“Ignis?” Noctis whispers into the shell of his ear.“Are you sleeping?”





	When You Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoct Week, Day 3 Prompt - _Sleep_
> 
> NOTE: On 8/2 between 12 - 2am half of this fic was mistakenly deleted and has since be reuploaded, sorry for any confusion!

Noctis watches Ignis while he sleeps, tranquil as the crease of his brow crests and subsides. He lifts his chin to press a kiss to the jut of his cheek, the corner of his mouth, ending with the top of his scar. Ignis relaxes, finding refuge against him, resting a closed fist over his heart.

-

_“You’re doing so good,” Noctis consoles him, drawing his fingers out of Ignis, slicked with lube and saliva. “Just wait a little longer.”_

_“I don’t want to,” Ignis whines, burying his face in a pillow. “Noctis, please!”_

_“Be patient,” Noctis crawls up beside him, pulling Ignis down from where he’s perched on all fours, holding him close. He showers kisses on his neck, running a hand down his torso, brushing over his cock. “You’ll be okay.”_

_“I’ll do anything,” Ignis cries. “I can be good.”_

_“You already are, Ignis, you are!” Noctis reassures him. “I’m going to take care of you. Don’t you trust me?”_

_Ignis hiccups, a tear welling in his eye when he leans into the touch, attempting to steady his breath._

_“Of course I do,” he says. “Always.”_

_-_

Noctis buzzes in anticipation, wide awake and yearning to begin.

It takes just short of an hour to get Ignis to sleep, soothing him until he dozes off before Noctis disentangles the long limbs coiled with his, climbing over Ignis before he's disturbed. Noctis ghosts his lips over his back, nipping at his shoulder, waiting for a response. When it doesn’t come, he tries once more, this time on the nape of his neck, but again, he’s met with silence.

“Ignis?” Noctis whispers into the shell of his ear. “Are you sleeping?”

He wears a devious smile, shamelessly fondling Ignis as he traverses the landscape of his body, reaching around to take his cock in hand.

It's warm, still tacky with precome, and it makes Noctis wonder how long it took his desire to fully subside. Ignis sighs when he gives a few experimental strokes, but otherwise the attentions go unacknowledged.

He twitches in his palm when Noctis cants his hips between the crease of his ass, the slick of leftover lube aiding his efforts. A trickle of precome leaks from Ignis when Noctis sweeps his thumb over the tip, releasing him reluctantly, pausing to give his own length a few deliberate tugs.

Noctis finds that Ignis is still open, fingers probing his core. Satisfied, he withdraws, twisting to find the lube from his night stand. Flipping the cap open with his teeth Noctis rations out a bit more than he’s used to, closing it on his chin before tossing it behind him.

He coats the entire length of his cock, casually wiping the excess off on Ignis, whose legs are pressed together, body heat like a furnace.

Sitting up on his elbow, Noctis keeps a vigilant eye on his sleeping face, grasping his hip as he slots between his thighs. He holds his breath, rutting against soft flesh, squeezing his eyes shut when he makes contact with the underside of his sac.

Finally, Ignis reacts, rubbing his legs together around his cock. Noctis draws back, skimming the curve of his bottom, teasing around his rim a little more with each pass.

He lifts Ignis’ leg to breach the vise of his entrance sweat forming on his brow. Ignis lets out his first real sound, a quiet yelp, hole twitching around him, massaging his head.

Delving further, Noctis proceeds until he can pull back enough to reward himself with the smallest tick of his hips. Ignis shudders, mouth twitching, a staggered exhale escaping through his nostrils.

Noctis is careful to roll his hips without jostling Ignis more than needed, biting his lip in concentration.

“Nn…,” he moans, beginning to stir. His leg is getting heavy, the dead weight coupled with dense muscle taking its toll on Noctis.

“Ignis,” he rouses him, nipping his ear. “Wake up, Ignis, I miss you.”

“Noct,” Ignis mumbles, jolting when Noctis drives into him, evoking a sharp cry. “ _Noctis!_ ”

A lethargic hand fumbles after him, but Noctis takes him by the crook of his elbow, holding Ignis in place.

“Ignis,” Noctis groans, turns him onto his stomach, sheets rippling as Ignis spreads his legs. Noctis braces a hand on his back, the other dug into the mattress, plunging roughly inside him. “Fuck, I’m not going to last.” He starts to buckle, resolve shattering with every thrust.

“I’m not ready yet,” Ignis mewls, arching his hips. “You can, Noctis, let me go.”

“I can’t,” Noctis buckles, overcome. “I don’t think I can.”

Heading the request, he retreats, arousal clouding all other coherent thought as he pushed onto his back, Ignis straddling his hips.

“Lay back,” Ignis tells him, “I’ll make you feel good.”

Noctis is entranced, watching him sink down onto his cock. Ignis leans over him, gripping his shoulders for leverage, riding him with passionate intent.

“I’m so close,” Noctis gasps, averting his eyes, clamoring for any once of his self-control. “Please, don’t stop.”

“A moment longer, my love,” Ignis moans, fingers dancing over his abdomen, long tresses stuck to his sweat. “Just a little more.”

Noctis gropes to find his hips, pushing Ignis down onto his cock, the sound of slapping skin drowning out the rest of the world. They come together, Ignis clenching around him when his climax hits, Noctis yanking him down to thrust upwards, come spilling inside.

“I think I wore myself out,” Noctis confesses, words coming amid his labored breathing. Ignis laughs, shifting to let Noctis slip out of him, folding forward to nuzzle his neck. “You might be too much for me.”

“Well I did have a nap first,” he says coyly, stretching out to lay on top of him. “I liked it. Did it take long to wake me?”

“Sort of,” Noctis replies, reaching for Ignis, brushing his bangs off his face, tracing features both coarse and smooth. “After I started I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Sentimental fool,” Ignis teases him. “And here I thought it was your talents that stirred me.”

“I’m pretty sure that helped,” Noctis retorts, glowering into the kiss he’s given. “Do you plan on moving? I’m about to fall asleep.”

“Not at all,” Ignis responds. “You're very comfortable.”

“Right,” Noctis yawns, closing his eyes. “Love you.”

“And I you,” Ignis says. “Who knows, maybe you’ll wake up to a surprise of your own.”

“If you're talking about breakfast, then I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> jfc i love somno


End file.
